


Flower

by panna_acida



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida





	Flower

Kagami couldn’t believe at what was in front of his eyes, a sunflower attached to his door frame with some scotch and near a little yellow post-it with a single word written on it, in a messy way “sunshine” and nothing else.

Maybe wrong door? Possible, but… the plate with his name was near the post-it so is really easy to see it even for the person who did that, he didn’t understand that at all.

The next day another flower was put on his door, this time a red carnation and another post-it near the flower, this time green with another single word written on it “admiration”.

This flower thing proceeded for over a week and now Kagami didn’t know anymore what to think, because at this points isn’t anymore question of wrong door, seeing that next door lived an old lady, and the door before his some kind of businessman never at home.

“Ohy Bakagami…” started Aomine kicking his shoes on a side of Kagami entryway “what are all of that flower?” asked pointing with a brief movement of his head at the red head.

“dunno” started Kagami leaving his bag near the couch and moving toward the little bouquet of flower that… wait… “oh” Kagami stopped in his motion moving his eyes toward the now closed door, no flower and no post it maybe the person behind all of that was just bored and stopped.

“oh.. what?” asked back Aomine following Kagami gaze toward the door, before looking back at the other boy and then moving toward the vase near Kagami, to look at another little display of colored post-it attached on the wall behind the flower “ooh... a secret admirer?” said Aomine with a little smirk on his lips.

“as I already said… don’t know” shrugged Kagami, moving away and toward the couch to retrieve his bag.

“uhm… uhm” hummed slowly Aomine following the other boy toward the couch and stopping Kagami there “you know” started Aomine going to unzip his school bag in a really slow motion “you are really dense sometimes”

“ohy”

“here” said Aomine fishing from his open bag a red rose with a blue ribbon around the stem of the flower and little post-t all wrinkled attached to the end of the ribbon.

“what…?” mumble Kagami looking at him with mouth agape and round eyes, not knowing what to do, or even what to say.

“shut your trap, and take this damn flower” mumbled Aomine moving his eyes an a side, with his arm extended and the flower in his firm grip.

And Kagami at that, just did it was he was told to do, took the flower from Aomine hand and read the note in the same messy handwriting, this time with another single word “desire” written in red on a white paper and then all of that happened in the past week, the strange behaviour of Aomine, the strange look from Kuroko when he talked to him about the flower and…

“it was you… all of this time… why?!?!?” yes… why? it couldn’t be that… wait… “you… me… i… for real?”

“yes Kagami… the flower, the post-it, all of them was my idea, well not quite all of that but that’s not what’s the important part here, i like you if is not clear enough, so let’s go out” and with that Aomine just shut his mouth looking at Kagami, waiting for some kind of answer, that never comes… because why using your mouth to talk when you can use it to kiss?

—————

“Momoi-san I think the plane worked quite well” said in his usual flat tone Kuroko, sitting behind the closed door of Kagami apartment making the door close slowly, and with a little smile forming on his lips.

“Tetsu-kun that was a really brilliant idea” chirped near the boy Momoi hugging in a death grip the poor Kuroko.

“Now I want to see how this will go” mumble in a low tone, freeing himself from the girl hug and raising up from his position “but I’m sure everything will be perfect”.

"YES! Perfect" thrilled in an happy voice the pink haired girl with a big smile on his face.

And with that both, Momoi and Kuroko left the house without being noticed by anyone.


End file.
